gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Flatbed
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Phantom (GTA IV) Tanker (GTA Chinatown Wars) DFT-30 Packer (GTA V) Pounder (GTA V) Wastelander |swankness = 2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic Truck (3D Universe) Truck (HD Universe) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sports |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = flatbed |handlingname = FLATBED |textlabelname = FLATBED |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (GTA VCS only) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 (GTA IV & GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Trucker_01 (GTA V) |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Flatbed is a commonly recurring heavy truck first introduced in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969. The second incarnation of the vehicle, debuting in Grand Theft Auto III, would go on to repeatedly appear in following titles. It is manufactured by MTL in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' In its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969, the Flatbed is depicted as a vehicle more alike those seen in 1960s Britain: A two-door, four-wheel cab-over lorry with a flat cab (consistently appearing green), similar in design to a . Despite its appearance, the Flatbed weighs about the same as normal cars, suggesting that it is a light lorry similar to the Sweets Van. Despite this, it has twice the value of the Sweets Van, earning the player a base payment of £800 when it is exported in mint condition. 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Flatbed's appearance, a large, six wheel standard cab truck, was similar to the Barracks OL military vehicle; in GTA III, the Flatbed was simply a Barracks OL without the latter's bed accessories. Although it appears to have six wheels, it can be speculated that it is a 10-wheeler truck, as it would likely have duals. Throughout the series, the Flatbed's appearance changes very little, with the addition of loads of various cargo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as well as changes to the detailing - mainly the cab (in its first appearance, the cab had no roof - a roof was added in GTA Vice City). The Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories version is only seen loaded with three planks of wood resting against some covered crates. The Flatbed in these games appears to be loosely based on the truck, the only exception being the GTA Liberty City Stories version, which frontal fascia has been modified to appear more similar to the Linerunner. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Flatbed in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City was completely redesigned, and is essentially modeled on the ; its appearance is thus very similar to the Phantom, a truck also based on a Peterbilt design. The Flatbed is built by MTL. Like most trucks, it can be found easily in the industrial areas of Bohan. The current logo resembles the old-style logo used on Prevost Buses. The Flatbed will appear in three forms: a variant with a completely empty rear bed, a variant with an unusable crane, and a variant with a large container. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Flatbed in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars now resembles a and therefore is much smaller. It is consistently depicted as a flatbed truck. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Flatbed appears in Grand Theft Auto V as a flatbed version of the Packer (resembling a , but adapted as a platform truck). On a closer inspection, it is depicted to be a recovery truck, as the platform features steel winches in it, supposed to carry small vehicles in case of malfunctions or accidents. Unfortunately, its unable to transport vehicles as is non operational in-game. Even using a ramp to get to get on the bed, the car will still slide off when in motion. Current Design Gallery GTA V= |-| GTA IV w/ Crane= |-| GTA IV w/ Flatbed= |-| GTA IV w/ Container= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' Due to its design, the Flatbed in GTA London 1969 is one of the better handling lorries in the game, albeit slightly inferior to the Sweets Van, with average speed, and slightly below average acceleration and handling. 3D Universe From GTA III onward, the Flatbed is slow to accelerate and hard to maneuver in tight spaces; once it gets going, however, its top speed is decent. The Flatbed is resilient, allowing it to easily ram other vehicles aside (even being capable of surviving up to four collisions before becoming undrivable). In opposite way, it is outclassed in this by the Fire Truck and the Barracks OL. However, in GTA Vice City, it outperforms the Fire Truck as far as ramming ability is concerned, as it stays in control more than the Fire Truck, which grip is lost in almost all head-on collisions. Also, in GTA Vice City, it is clearly the heaviest non specialist vehicle as it is not only a heavy duty ten-wheeler, but it is always loaded with something. The fire truck accelerates faster but does not demonstrate the amount of momentum and density of the Flatbed. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Flatbed, despite its size and sheer weight, still manages to get a good top speed. However, it is quite slow to accelerate, but it has exceptional steering and maneuverability to make up for this. The brakes are adequate to its size and weight. Its performance has improved since its last appearance in GTA IV. The Flatbed has an engine model, but without the manifolds, the model is hard to identify. It is coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. Its engine sound is shared with that of the Phantom, with a high-revving tone. GTA IV Overview (rear 4) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Flatbed in GTA V is an improvement over the last installments. Due to sharing the same engine as the Packer, the Flatbed can achieve speeds just as impressive. Handling is quite decent due to not being that lengthy. Acceleration is not bad either. Another advantage the Flatbed has, is its sheer size and weight. When chased by cops, the Flatbed is a rolling battering ram, being able to plough through many roadblocks. It is also quite durable. The Flatbed has an engine model, but without the manifolds found on other trucks, such as the Scrap Truck, the model is hard to identify. Judging by the sparkplug imprints, it can be assumed that the vehicle is Petrol, furthermore, 8 sparkplug imprints can be seen, meaning the vehicle could only be a V8 engine. Despite all this, the engine sound is somewhat similar to a diesel engine, which revs moderately high (yet still lower than other trucks, such as the Benson and Police Riot), and provides a significantly smooth engine sound, yet the roar produced from the engine can still be heard unlike the aforementioned vehicles, the Benson and Police Riot. GTA V Overview V8 (Spark-Plug Textures) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Flatbed-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Flatbed-GTAIV-front.png|A Flatbed in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FlatbedContainer-GTAIV-front.png|A Flatbed with a rear container in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) FlatbedCrane-GTAIV-front.png|A Flatbed with a crane in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Flatbed-GTACW.png|The Flatbed in the Nintendo DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Flatbed-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Flatbed on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A Flatbed rigged with explosives appears in the mission Rigged to Blow, which is used to blow a garage under Mikhail Faustin orders. This one has a device placed on the back similar to a Car Bomb provided by Packie. It cannot be obtained, as it is destroyed as part of the mission. *A Flatbed with logs appears in the mission Search and Delete and Meltdown. In the first one, it only appears at the part where Lyle Rivas is escaping. This version can be obtained by killing Rivas just on the Dukes Bay Bridge and before his car disrupts the truck. If done correctly, the truck can be entered as a normal vehicle. However, the logs becomes unsolid and the truck loses its cargo when stored on a parking spot. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * A unique red/pink colored Flatbed can be seen during some Base Jumps, specifically on "Vehicle Jumps". After the jump is completed, the driver flees the area for no reason, leaving the truck completely open. The driver will flee even if the player fails the base jump. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * A Flatbed transporting a dragon costume appears during the mission Dragon Haul Z. The dragon costume is used to lose the heat. FlatbedDragon-GTACW-front.jpg|The Flatbed with the dragon costume. FlatbedDragon-GTACW-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Import/Export - The Flatbed is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The Exchange - The Flatbed appeared during the mission The Exchange, where you drive Diaz's guys to the deal in Downtown, with the DEA, to exchange the drugs for the weapons. This Flatbed is navy blue. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *On chase missions, Flatbeds are often scripted to increase the difficulty of such missions, usually by disrupting the target's/player's car or blocking the path. The vehicle in Search and Delete is scripted to appear with logs on it. *Rigged to Blow - A Flatbed rigged with explosives is used by Niko to blow up a garage, under Mikhail's orders. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Dropping In - A Flatbed is used by Timur to allow Luis to land safely on the back, after Luis kills Marki Ashvilli and jumps from the MeTV Building. *The Flatbed appears in four of the 15 Base Jumps. It appears on "vehicle jumps" as the landing zone for Luis, with the fifth vehicle jump ending on a Marquis rather than a Flatbed. This version always appears in a bright red/pink color. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * In the ending cutscene of the mission Bomb Disposal. * The Flatbed with the dragon costume appears during the mission Dragon Haul Z. G''rand Theft Auto V'' *Father/Son - A Flatbed always appears during the chase scene with a Gauntlet on the back platform. The vehicle is again used to increase the difficulty of the mission, as it will lose control and the car on the back will fall from it. *The Merryweather Heist (Freight method) - A Flatbed appears at the end of the mission, being loaded with the stolen experimental "super weapon". It is later occupied by Floyd Hebert and Lester Crest after discussing with the main Protagonists the consequences of the score if the device is not retrieved back. *Targeted Risk - Franklin Clinton and Dom Beasley parachute from the Maze Bank Tower onto the bed of a Flatbed truck. *The Big Score (Subtle) - A scripted red Flatbed always appears entering the Del Perro Freeway as the crew escape towards the tunnel during the police chase, placed in a location designed to slow down the crew. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Air Freight Cargo *Appears parked at the drop site in Air Freight Cargo Sell Missions, in a particular mission where the player must drop small containers at drop sites using the Cargobob. The container will be lowered onto the truck in a cutscene once near the Flatbed. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Rarely spawns in Chinatown, Portland. *Spawns rarely in Fort Staunton/Aspatria, Staunton Island ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked southwest of the Pay 'n' Spray in Viceport. *Commonly found in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Commonly found driving around Ocean Docks. *Found in the main road of Fallen Tree. *Common in Spiny Bed and LVA Freight Depot. *Driving around Easter Basin. *Usually found driving on the Sherman Dam. *On the freeway just south of Hunter Quarry. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Flatbed is considered as one of the rarest vehicles in the game, along with Mr. Whoopee and some vehicles. In the mobile version, Flatbeds tend to spawn more frequently, though it is still difficult to find them. *Rarely spawns in Chinatown, Portland. *Sometimes spawns in Portland Harbor. (only in mobile versions) *Rarely spawns in Atlantic Quays. (only in mobile versions) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked at the southern Pay n' Spray in Viceport. *Parked near the east entrance of Escobar International Airport. *Parked in the Moist Palms Hotel construction site in Downtown Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Parked in a construction site adjacent to the multistory car park in Purgatory, Algonquin. *Parked on Fulcrum Avenue in Tudor, Alderney. *Two Flatbeds are parked in a construction site with a helicopter landing pad in Westminster, Algonquin. *Parked on Union Drive West in Purgatory, Algonquin near a skate park. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * In the junkyard behind Chan Jaoming's garage. G''rand Theft Auto V & Online'' *Flatbeds are most common on the northern part of the Great Ocean Highway and eastern Highways. Spawns along with other trucks like the Phantom, Hauler and Packer. *Flatbeds sometimes appear in the Port of Los Santos, near the Dock Handlers spawn points. Trivia General *The Flatbed plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-DST. **GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. **Episodes from Liberty City: RamJam FM. **GTA V: Rebel Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto IV * The Flatbed is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. *Despite sharing the exact same cab design as the Jobuilt Phantom, it is manufactured by MTL. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * During the chase part of Father/Son, a Flatbed can be seen carrying a Gauntlet, which later falls from it. In normal gameplay, cars cannot be carried on the Flatbed, as they will simply slide off the truck when setting off. *Strangely, the engine model for the Flatbed appears to use 8 spark plugs, suggesting it is a petrol engine, untypical for a vehicle of this kind. It also suggests the engine can only be a petrol single-cam V8. This is also the case with the Packer and Pounder. *The Flatbed's badges incorrectly refer to the engine as a "V24", where it actually means "24 valved", which is supposed to be written as "24v". This also applies to various MTL vehicles and the Phantom. See Also *DFT-30 - Similar purpose vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Biff - A truck which sports a flatbed variant in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Packer - Semi-truck sharing the cab design with the Flatbed. *Pounder - Ditto, curtain-side truck. *Wastelander - Another flatbed truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Navigation }}de:Flatbed es:Flatbed fr:Flatbed pl:Flatbed ru:Flatbed Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Industrial Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by MTL Category:Vehicles with multiple generations